


Here and There

by zayden



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 亨本逆年龄差，前辈亨X嫩本段子堆积，不一定会成文





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是和壮壮讨论出来的梗

 

“你知道吗，我忽然意识到和你在一起对我的膝盖很不好。”

这话来的相当突如其来，而且乍一看毫无逻辑性可言，亨利愣了足有十几秒，然后才想起来要放下自己的叉子。他们正坐在一间高档餐厅里，而他的餐盘里奇妙的多出来了两人份的芦笋，他年轻的情人则在对面戳着切好的双人份的红酒炖牛肉。

这是他们约会的六个月纪念日，本事前声称自己不喜欢高级餐厅，他们完全可以在家里一起吃快餐配一点香槟和蜡烛，省钱还省事，但现在看起来他吃的还是挺开心的。亨利觉得他把两颊塞满的样子像是过冬屯粮的松鼠，看起来就很可爱，所以他也挺开心的。

“呃，介意告诉我为什么吗？”

“你真的还要问？好吧，那我就随口说一条：我们走在一起的时候经常会遇到你的粉丝——相信我，我说这话的时候真的没有别的意思——但是他们大多是年轻的女孩子。你知道大部分年轻的女孩子的身高基本只能到我胸口，对吧？然后他们看到你了，大家都很激动，说实话，能看到哈里森福特的话我也会那么激动，但问题就是，激动的时候所有人都会一个劲的往前涌过来，然后他们就会撞到我的膝弯上。”

就从本放下叉子然后立马开始侃侃而谈的样子来看，这段话绝对不是‘随口’的，他显然在背地里已经酝酿很久了。亨利有些忍俊不禁的看着他一边说的眉飞色舞一边还不断做着手势，活泼的要命也可爱的要命。不久前他们才为本庆祝过他的二十二岁生日，而亨利自己今年已经三十三了，但哪怕在这个年纪他同样无法控制自己，从第一眼看到本起，他就觉得他像一颗小太阳，耀眼又迷人，时刻焕发着光彩。

“好吧，如果是因为这个原因的话，那么我诚心的向你道歉，阿福列克先生。”亨利知道本就是想调侃他，于是夸张的低下了头。

“道歉接受了，卡维尔先生，但我还没说完呢。”本清了清嗓子，“第二条：你知道你有多喜欢后入式吗？”

亨利本来正在喝酒，这句话让他结结实实的呛住又咳嗽了起来，本立刻举起一根手指朝他来回摇了两下，表情狡猾，“不，不——别回答我，这是个反问句——接下去这句才是个正经的问题：你知道维持跪姿超过三十分钟有多累吗？我还得不停的被你撞，扶着床头都没用，十次有八次我还是会被顶到墙上去，两条腿都软成了面条，膝盖僵硬的根本扯不直。”

他一口气说完的时候亨利还在咳嗽，整张脸都涨的通红，他忽然无比庆幸自己之前有意识订了私人雅座，至少现在他们周围没人会被本的这一番话吓到，也没人会对他的反应侧目而视。而本还没说完，事实上，他看起来像是越说越来劲了。

“还有，哪怕我们在外面的时候——就比如前天晚上，我们在那间酒吧后巷里，大冬天的，我在冷冰冰硬邦邦的地上跪了起码有二十五分钟，就因为你喝多了，所以‘一时半会儿还射不出来，亲爱的’。”说到这里本还模仿起来了亨利的英音，两只手一起比了个引号的手势，语气愤慨，但那副表情分明是在打趣，他不怀好意的看着亨利的耳根越来越红。

有那么一瞬间，亨利完全搞不清楚本这是在报复自己还是有意挑衅，他无奈的揉了揉鼻梁，放低音量道：“本，你确实记得那天是你自己扯着我跑到那条小巷里去的吧？”

“你才是这段关系里负责‘负责’的那个，你该知道接近零度的时候任何人都不该在户外跪着超过十分钟，最后还是你把我从地上拔起来的，我自己都站不直了！”

“对，所以后来是我背着你搭上出租车的。就在我自己还喝的半醉而且刚高潮过一次的时候。”亨利挑高眉毛强调道。

听了这句话后，本倒是立刻态度一转，笑嘻嘻的点头附和起来，“是啊，所以请接受我真挚的谢意，亲爱的卡维尔先生。”

亨利被逗乐了，配合的摊开手问，“那我该怎么做才能改善你的膝盖问题，亲爱的阿福列克先生？”

“我可没说要改善什么，”本耸了耸肩，低头又拾起了自己的叉子，“只是提一句好让你知道而已。”

这下亨利又被呛到了，他有种一拳打在了轻飘飘的棉絮上的感觉，只能又好笑又好气的瞪过去一眼，然后也重新拾起了自己的叉子。结果前一秒他的芦笋才刚送进嘴里，下一秒就听到本在他对面又开口了。

“说起来，我记得在哪里听说过这里的卫生间都是镜面设计的。”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

周日早上，本迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，第一反应就是他还能这么睡一天。耳边有个平稳的呼吸声，一进一出可以当做背景白噪音来听，头顶的天花板看起来不是很熟悉，没有海报也没有吊灯，一眼过去全是干干净净的米色，屋内有一点光从窗帘中间漏了进来，被一把撒在身上的被子上，让靠近肚子的那一块都变得格外暖和。

本扭头往自己左边看了一眼，看见亨利半张脸都缩在被子里，面朝着他这边睡得正熟，额头几乎挨着他的肩膀，那头卷曲的黑发垂下来堆积在额头上，乱糟糟的，让这位三十三岁的大明星看起来一下掉了好几岁，难得透露出了几分稚气。

本盯着他看了一会儿，然后忍不住的咧开嘴。

昨晚是他第一次在亨利的公寓里留宿，总是忙的不着几次家的英国人昨天中午才刚从国外回来，他一下飞机就给本打了电话，时隔大半个月没见，两人碰头后一起做的第一件事就是在两个街区外一间总在循环播放罗拉玛莎的专辑的小酒吧里弹了半晚上的弹珠。本觉得不可思议的原因有两个：一是他不敢相信自己居然没在看到亨利的那一刻就跳到他身上去，二是他们两个平均年龄有二十五岁的成年人居然会玩弹珠到乐不思蜀。

但昨晚最后他们还是做了点符合成年人身份的事的，本在嘴里还叼着一根刚点上的烟的时候就被迫不及待的抡到了沙发上，不得不一边咬着烟屁股含糊不清的呻吟，一边被烟雾和一些别的东西搅的眼泪汪汪，后来亨利从他嘴边拿走了烟再按灭，笑着叫他别在自己的沙发上烫出个洞来，然后给他翻了个面再捅了进来。

从结果来看，那只金贵的沙发最终还是遭了秧，但那时候也没人真的在乎了。做完之后亨利整个人都压在他身上，在本试图爬起来的时候又把他扯了回去，不符年龄的耍起了小孩子脾气，喃喃着说想要他留下来。

在他们你来我往超过四个月的拉锯战之后，这算是第一句类似确定关系的话。

第二句自然就是紧跟在第一句后面的：“所以，愿意做我的男朋友吗，阿福列克先生？”

所以最后结局就是本留下来过夜了，还有他们确定了关系。中间还有一些本在这里没有换洗的衣服的插曲，不过两人都不介意他穿亨利的，刚拍完超人系列的准超人先生的T恤基本都大了一号，穿在本身上松松垮垮的，偏偏又遮不住屁股，这倒是方便他们洗完澡就顺势又抵着洗漱台再来了一发，本的鼻梁好几次几乎撞上水龙头，后来干脆像树袋熊似的挂在亨利身上，转战去了卧室里。

根据记忆里的最后一幕来判断，本确定现在自己的肚子里还有不少亨利的精液，但那感觉倒也算不上难受，只是一清醒就会有意识的去夹紧腿还挺麻烦的。他干脆翻了个身面朝向床上的另一个人，感觉自己光是看着对方睡着的脸都想要偷笑。

这是个美好的周日早晨，所以今天一整天都没有工作，但说实话就算明天是周一也没有，毕竟这可是两个从事影视行业的人难得一起挤出来的假期，他们可以在这张床上耗一个上午，中午的时候就叫个外卖或者去附近的快餐店随便吃点，下午再看一两部老电影，晚上的事他还没想好，就交给亨利来决定了。

亨利现在还在睡着，不过根据他那副自律到偏执的样貌来看，估计再过一会儿就会被生理钟叫醒。这么想来这还真的挺魔幻现实的，一年以前他是那个银幕上的亨利·卡维尔，七个月以前他是没什么大牌架子的卡维尔先生，四个月以前他是好像挺喜欢自己的亨利，而现在他是本的男朋友。

本伸手去戳了一下他的男朋友的脸，然后忍不住的又笑了一下。

 

 


End file.
